


Founders' Beliefs

by JustABitFishy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abstract, Different perspectives, Founders, Founders' Values, Gen, Hogwarts, House Traits, Musing, This is why you don't write late at night., what did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustABitFishy/pseuds/JustABitFishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of abstract on the Founder's opinions and values.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Founders' Beliefs

It wasn’t like this in the beginning. Then, no one house was better than another. It wasn’t because of some old fashioned saying, told to children, “Everything and everyone is equal.” It just was.

They all looked at the same traits, but viewed them just a bit differently. The core values hadn’t changed, not a bit. Only the way they were achieved and the way of looking at them.

Godric believed in the body. The courage to lay down your life in defense of another, whether that person is a complete stranger or your own mother. The bravery to leave your home, to help others find theirs. The resolve that let you keep moving until you collapse, because you know that the world will be better because you did.

Helga believed in the heart. The compassion that allows one person to stand up to another for the sake of someone who can’t. The thoughtfulness that allows you to put other’s needs before your own, simply because they need it more. The faith that no matter what, if you work hard enough, the world would be a better place than when you started.

Salazar believed in the soul. The strength it takes to take hold of the weapons used against you, and turn them on those that would wield them on others. The endurance that lets you live, even though it seems that every person in the world, and the world itself, is against you. The resilience that allows you to keep living after everything that has happened or will happen to you, because you know that the world is better because you are here.

Rowena believed in the mind. The wisdom to know that the best guide is not always the facts. The insight into something or someone that comes with knowing them, inside and out. The knowledge that there is no one way to do something, and that the world is better when everyone is willing to learn.

The original founders’ goals have been lost to time. Now, people say that Godric and Salazar hated each other’s values. That Rowena thought Helga simple, and Helga thought Rowena arrogant. That none of the founders truly knew the way humans worked, that they couldn’t survive without all traits.

But they knew. Mind, heart, body, and soul. Those were the words the school was founded on, inscribed into the cornerstone. All four combined make up a person. Without any, they were doomed to forever be incomplete.


End file.
